


Please Say it

by orphan_account



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Kellin doesn't love Vic, but coming out is so hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Say it

Kellin POV

Vic was glaring at me; it hurt to see him so mad at me.

“Vic, I’m sorry.” I say, not even looking at him, focusing on the ground instead. “I’m just not ready to come out.”

“Kells,” he says. “I’m not that ready either. But whenever we do come out it’s won’t stop assholes on the Internet. But as for our fans won’t care.” He sighs. “And I guess if you just can’t be open, I can’t be with you.”

My heart practically stops. No, not again. My last boyfriend broke up with me for the same reason. I swallow the lump in my throat; feeling tears well up. He walks past me out of the dressing room. I stay there for a few minutes, until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn my head to see Jack. “Come on, we have to play our show.” He says.

I clear my throat. “Right.”

We walk out of the dressing room to side stage; Gabe and Justin were already there.

“You guys ready?” asks Justin.

“Yeah.” I say, my voice cracking a little.

“You okay?” Gabe asks with a raised brow.

“I’m fine!” I say a little to forcefully.

All three look at me for a moment, then nod at me. We were told it’s time to go on and we started our part of the show.

We go into our last song for the night; If I’m James Dean You’re Audrey Hepburn. As I sang, my mind can’t help but drift to my fight with Vic. I glance at side stage, curious to see if he was standing there. All I saw was Alex and Rian from All Time Low, and Jaime and Tony watching the set. Even before we started dating, Vic’s always watched my band’s set so it didn’t feel right him not being here.

We were getting to the chorus for a second time, and maybe it was the fact that I really wanted Vic back, maybe it was being caught up in my thoughts, but I changed the pronouns.

“They say that love is forever, his forever is all that I need,” For a second the crowd went quiet, which overwhelmed me with regret with what I just did. Then I heard clapping and whooping from the crowd. Hands rose into the air, devil horns everywhere. I continued to sing, using “him” instead of “you” wherever I could fit it. I hear Jack whoop near me, and I turn my head to see his fist in the air, giving me a proud look. My band, and Pierce the Veil were the only people that knew about me and Vic. I look side stage and they were all giving me proud looks. I could see some surprise in Alex and Rian’s but it was mostly proud.

I finish the song – only realizing now how much I was shaking – and say to the crowd; “Thanks guys, you’ve been great.”

When I get off the stage, before any of them could get a word out I say, “Where’s Vic?”

I ignore Rian and Alex’s confused looks, and Jaime says “Dressing room.”

I give a quick thanks and run to the Pierce the Veil dressing room.

I push the door open and see Vic sitting, his brother Mike standing. They looked like they were having a conversation before they jumped from my barging in.

They both give me a glare. I notice they had the same glare but I decide not to comment on that.

“What do you want?” Mike asks.

My sarcasm kicks in and I say “It’s sweet how you’re all protective over him.”

His glare doesn’t change.

“Look Kells,” says Vic, his expression softening. “I don’t really want to talk to you right-”

“Look! I just came out to a crowd of people. And I’m shaking and I really needto talk to you. Now.”

Mike’s glare drops and looks back at Vic. Vic sighs and nods. Mike leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Vic walks over to me. “You really just came out?” he asks.

I nod my head. “Yeah. I figured it was time. I am so sorry for not coming out sooner.” I could feel tears welling up but I continue. “I love you so much. And I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn’t. I’m sorry for the things I’ve done and how I treated you. It wasn’t fair to you at all.”

He smiles at me and hugs me tightly. “It’s okay.” He whispers. “I love you too.” He pulls away so he could look at me, keeping his arms around me. “I shouldn’t have been upset. I was forcing you to come out and that wasn’t right.” He kisses me and I smile, feeling a lot better. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back.

We later came out on twitter. It was a surprising good reaction. Better than I thought. I was so happy knowing how supportive our fans were.

I guess it all worked out fine after all.


End file.
